


Amber

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia's sheets smelled softly of amber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

Her sheets smelled softly of amber. The way her skin did when she allowed him close enough. It reminded him of sitting with her in the garden, where there were no cameras, and no one to watch, staring up at the sky through the vaulted, metal lattice with her hands in his hair, and the afternoon sun lighting her skin so it shone.  
He buried his face deeper in the cotton. He wanted her to come back. He’d gone on a mission, HALO jumping some supplies into enemy territory, and staying on with the small squad there for a week, only to return, and learn that she was in America.  
The masked man- Bane- seemed very upset by her absence. Something that Damian didn’t like. That man made his skin crawl. He sounded like anger, and smelled of acidic sweat. Drugs, he’d always thought. Bane smelled like Damian’s piss did after he’d been severely injured, and hopped up on drugs.  
He curled up in his mother’s bed, and breathed deeply, trying to imagine she was there with him, holding him close to her body, and whispering stories about his father into his ear as he dosed off to sleep. She would be warm, and he would feel it through her clothes, as he clutched to her dress, and took deep breaths, smelling amber, and home, and safety.  
It would be an understatement to say that he missed her, but at least he knew that if she was in America she was with his father. His father made her happy. She always returned from America with a sly smile on her face, as if she were trying to beam only to herself, but he always saw it. And whenever she came home she had more stories for him.  
He only wished that he could go with her. That he could meet his father. That he wasn’t a hostage to the league. Belonging to his grandfather as his mother did. Unable to leave.  
He closed his eyes, clutching to her pillow, and tried to pretend she was there so he could sleep better. He ignored the smell of acidic sweat that clung to her comforter, tried to forget that he knew Bane had hurt her in this bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
